


Beautiful Hibiscus (MisuKazu Hanahaki Disease)

by andy453R



Series: A Bouquet of Hibiscus and Dahlias [1]
Category: A3! (Video Game), Act Addict Actors
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24807592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andy453R/pseuds/andy453R
Summary: Misumi loves Kazunari but it seems to have it's consequences
Relationships: Ikaruga Misumi & Miyoshi Kazunari, Ikaruga Misumi & Summer Troupe, Ikaruga Misumi/Miyoshi Kazunari, Minagi Tsuzuru & Miyoshi Kazunari
Series: A Bouquet of Hibiscus and Dahlias [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833541
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Beautiful Hibiscus (MisuKazu Hanahaki Disease)

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably make a part two, who knows. And this is a plot my friend and I came up with the other day. I hope you guys like it

Everyone likes the social king, Kazunari. He's fun, happy, creative, and always wanting to make everyone smile. Even Misumi thinks the same. He thinks that Kazunari is the best thing that happened to him, other than the Summer Troupe and the MANKAI company. He's the first person to open his arms to him and called him his 'friend'. Kazunari meant so much for him. To the point of suffocation.

One morning when he was about to head out for a triangle hunt, he saw the said blonde hanging out with the company's playwright. They seem invested in something on Tsuzuru's laptop and... They seem, pretty close. A somehow scratchy feeling welled up in his throat, it's uncomfortable, but manageable. He ignores the scratchy feeling and headed out, thinking the scratchy feeling in his throat will fade away somehow.

——————

He was wrong. It didn't disappear. It became worse. Misumi gripped his chest as he leans against a tree while breathing heavily, feeling like something is in his chest that he have to cough out. The more she breathed, the harder it is to gain more oxygen. He then started coughing. It's painful. He kept on coughing until he felt something in his hand. He removed his hand from his mouth and in horror he stared at the thing on his hand.

'A flower bud? ' he thought in surprise, 'What does this mean? Why am I coughing flower buds?' he thought. He shook his head then threwthe flower bud away and looks at the sky. It's almost time to go back. He spent his last few minutes with the cats before heading back home. 

"I'm home~" Misumi says as he enters the dorms and to the lounge

"Welcome back, Sumi~!" Kazunari's cheery voice says from the couch

Misumi grins as he jogs over to Kazu and tackles him down and hugs him on the couch. The scratchy feeling came back again.

"Hey-!" Kazunari laughed as he got tackled and returns the hug, "How was your triangle hunt?" 

The triangle loving male pouts, " There wasn't much triangles today... ~"

Kazunari pats his back, "Now now! I'll draw you some triangles later!"

"Really~? Yay!"

"Welcome back Misumi-san" says Tsuzuru with a smile as he passes by the two

Misumi looks at him, "Hey Tsuzuru—" the image of the two hanging out together made him sick in the stomach and his throat started itching again. He covers his mouth and sped to the bathroom, leaving the two confused

"Is he feeling alright?" Asks Tsuzuru

"He didn't say anything..." Kazunari says, looking at the direction where Misumi left

Misumi opens the bathroom door and closes it immediately as he coughed onto the sink, spitting out three or four flower buds and a leaf. He grabs them and threw them away before washing his mouth. He felt like staying in his room for that night, and staying there he did. 

——————

Several weeks passed, and Misumi started developing feelings for Kazunari, at the same time, coughing flower petals. Pretty big ones too. He identified the petals are hibiscus flower petals. That is where he found out the dreaded truth that he has the Hanahaki disease. He knew because his grandpa told him about it when he was younger, and managed to remember.

Hanahaki disease is where you cough flowers as the result of one-sided love. And if you didn't confess your feeling soon, you'll die of suffocation. The only way to cure it is through surgery, where they remove the roots but at the same time, remove your feelings for the person. 

Misumi didn't want that. He loves Kazunari too much. He didn't want to go through surgery. He didn't tell Izumi or Sakyo about this either. He also refuses to confess, suspecting Kazunari likes someone else, and he would rather keep it to himself and try to spend his remaining time with Kazunari as much as possible, even if it makes it even worse. 

One afternoon, Misumi decided to tell at least two people from his troupe. He called Tenma and Muku over to he courtyard and they sat on the bench. 

"Is there a problem, Misumi-san?" Asks Muku worriedly 

"As your troupe leader, I would gladly listen to your concern. What is it?" Asks Tenma 

Misumi smiles, happy hearing that they are willing to listen. When he was about to open his mouth, he started coughing violently. This caught the attention of the younger members. 

He coughs more and felt something huge and dry in his mouth and managed to cough it out.

Tenma and Muku looked at the red stained grass in horror

"Misumi..." Tenma started with wide eyes and dilated eyes

"Don't tell us that..." Muku started to tear up

In the middle of the blood stained grass, is a fully grown, blood stained, hibiscus flower. Misumi opened his eyes and smiled painfully. He picks up the flower and admired it, "I'll be seeing grandpa real soon..."

Tenma grabs his shoulders, looking like he'sabout to cry, "For how long has this been going on?! Why didn't you tell us sooner?!!" He demands

"For several weeks now" Misumi repiles while wiping the blood by his lips, "Even if I tell you, this won't change the fact that I'll be dying soon.. "

" L-Let's get you to surgery..!! " Says Muku

" I don't want a surgery" says Misumi

"Huh?!!" Tenma says as he grips on Misumi's shoulders tighter, "Why not?!!"

"I love Kazu too much..." he replies with a sad smile 

The orange haired teen loosened his grip on his shoulders as he sucked it up and steps away, "Did you tell Sakyo-san or the director?" He asks

Misumi shook his head, "No. They'll demand for a surgery once I told them" 

Muku scoots over and hugged Misumi while trying to keep his tears in, but failed, "We are here for you... M-Misumi-san..." 

The light purple haired male returns the hug, "Muku is such a good boy" he says witha smile. He looks at Tenma who was standing there with his hands rolled up to fists and biting his lip to try and not to cry. Misumi pulls him over and hugs him too. Tenma couldn't hold his tears anymore. A dear friend is about to pass away any time in the future.

'Why isn't he crying?' the two thought the same thing. Then they realized the triangle loving male had accepted his fate. 

—————

Another several weeks passed since then. Muku and/or Tenma made sure to stay close to Misumi or at least be in the same room as him, in case something happens. While Misumi tries to make most of it by spending time with Kazunari. But he always seem busy with Tsuzuru, which made him sad. But whenever he did get to spend time with him, it makes him want to cough flowers again but he held it in, just to see Kazu smile with no care in the world.

One day, Muku and Misumi were on their way home from a triangle hunt. Misumi was humming a happy tune like nothing ever happened. He thought of Kazu and before he knew it, he started crouching and coughing violently again. 

"M-Misumi-san..!" Muku kneels next to him and rubbed his back. Misumi didn't stop coughing and the pavement stained red with blood and with multiple hibiscus flowers and a few full grown ones with stems. And they just kept going until Misumi passed out.

This made Muku yell out in worry and fear, "Help!! Please!! Someone call an ambulance!!" This caught the attention of some passer-bys and one managed to call an ambulance for them. Once the ambulance came, Muku got in with the parademics and they made their way to he hospital. Once they got there, Muku followed the nurses pushing Misumi'sbed to the ER until he's requested to stay and wait. This is where Muku started to call Izumi. 

Back in the dorms, Izumi picked up the phone, "Hello? Muku?"

"D-Director..." He said in a shaky voice, trying keep his tears in, "P-Please come to the hospital..." He sniffles 

Izumi's brows creased in worry, "What's wrong? Did something happen?" 

"I-I-It's Misumi-san..." He started crying 

Izumi felt sick on her stomach and said, "I'm coming" she hangs up and immediately packs her stuff and made her way to the front door

"Why are you in a hurry?" Asks Sakyo, seeing her in such a rush 

"Misumi-kun is admitted to he hospital" she says, worriedly

Seeing the distress in his girlfriend's eyes, he said, "Let's take my car. I'm coming with you" he said and the two hopped in Sakyo's car and immediately drove to the hospital.

Once they got there, Muku was talking to the doctor and something that the doctor said made him break down. Izumi went to the doctor and asks, "How is he?" 

The doctor looked at her and Sakyo with a look of sympathy, "I'm sorry. He doesn't have much time left"

"What are you talking about?" Sakyo asks

"Ikaruga-san has the Hanahaki disease. And it's the worst one we have ever encountered. Did he ever tell you about his condition?" The doctor asks

" N-No..." Izumi said with a soft voice filled with disbelief, " He didn't..."

The doctor then said, "Unfortunately the roots are too deep for a surgery. He only has an hour and a half left at most"

" I see... " She sniffles a bit with Sakyo looks at the ground

"You can see him now" the doctor said

"Thank you" says Sakyo

The doctor left the three to themselves then they went to the room where Misumi is in, to find him drawing triangles in the air, "San-ka-ku~ One. Two. Three. Makes a triangle~" the man on the bed chuckled before coughing out a whole flower again, adding to the other flowers and petals on the bed that he coughed out previously. Some are just a flower and others had long stems attached to them

"You shouldn't be wasting your energy, Ikaruga" said Sakyo with his arms crossed

Misumi looks at them with a happy, weak, smile, "Director and Sakyo came to visit~ Yay~"

" How long has this been going on, Misumi-kun?" Asks Izumi 

"Hmm... For almost three months... Oh-! Three makes a triangle hehe-" he coughed out some petals yet again

" Idiot..." Sakyo muttered 

" Misumi-kun...-" she mutters

"Director..." He smiles painfully at her, "Can you call the other Summer Troupe members please..?" 

Izumi nods and calls the others with Sakyo's help. Tenma immediately told Igawa to step it up and drive him to the hospital immediately. Yuki just happened to be shopping with Taichi and once he received the call, he immediately told Taichi to hurry up and sped to the hospital with him. 

Kazunari was busy working on the new flyers with Tsuzuru back in the dorms in his room. He then noticed that Misumi and Muku weren't back yet so he stood up to look for them. That's when he recieved the call, "Hello Director~ What can I do for you today?"

"Kazunari-kun... Could you please come here to the hospital as quick as possible..?" She asks 

"Hm? What seems to be the problem..?" The blonde asks 

"It's Misumi-kun..."

That's enough to make Kazunari stand upright from the couch, catching Tsuzuru's attention, "W-What about Sumi..." He asks. His palms suddenly got sweatyand his voice was shaking

" He doesn't have much time left..."

"W-What?" Kazunari said in disbelief, "Y-You got to be joking..." 

"We are not, Miyoshi" said Sakyo, " Now get your ass here. He wants to see all of you"

Kazunari couldn't believe it, even if he wants to. He couldn't. He snapped out of it and said, "I-I'm on my way" he sped to find Omi 

"Miyoshi-san-!" Tsuzuru called out but Kazunari ignored him

Kazunari managed to get Omi's help and rode to the hospital on his motorbike. The blonde grips on Omi's waist hoping he isn't too late. Once they got there he thanked Omi and rushed to the room where Misumi was at after asking the front desk. Once he got there, Yuki and Muku were crying, mostly Muku but Yuki tries to hold his tears in. Same for Tenma, who was seated on a chair and refused to meet anyone's eyes. Izumi looks at Kazunari, "He's inside" she says

Kazunari nodded and slowly entered the room. His chest ached at the sight. More petals and flowers surrounded the once energetic ball of energy who is now laying weakly on the bed. He walked closer and closer until his knees gave up on him that he'sonky kneeling next to Misumi's bed.

"Sumi..." He mutters as he hold his friend's hand, "S-Sumi... this can't be real..." 

Misumi looks at him and smiled weakly, "Hey Kazu..."

"No Sumi you can't leave us just yet..!" He says as he started crying. But Misumi just smiled and started coughing again. He removes his hand from his mouth to reveal a red hibiscus flower. He smiled weakly and places it in Kazunari's hand before closing his eyes and his hand went limp. 

Then the heart monitor shows a straight line, indicating the loss of life.


End file.
